


Gal Pals

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cheating, F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when LemongrassAndSleep asks, I answer! Not *entirely* satisfied with this, but it's as good as it's gonna get at this point... so, without further ado... my fic based on the following lovely prompt:</p><p>"Jesse cheats on Beca, and then Chloe goes and has a 'word' (meaning lots of words, spoken very loudly) with him. Jesse assumes they're together and Chloe lets him assume that? <br/>And then they have to keep pretending so that the Trebles aren't dicks about it. (Obviously it becomes real)<br/>~~LemongrassAndSleep"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

“No, Chloe,” Beca had moaned, pulling on Chloe’s arm, but she was too weak, too tired, too  _ done _ to even fight.

“No, Becs,” Chloe hisses, turning around to glare at Beca, though the fire in her eyes wasn’t directed at Beca. “He doesn’t get to do that! He doesn’t get to hook up with some skank right in front of you at his own stupid party, and then just apologize like it’s supposed to fix everything! He doesn’t  _ get to do that! _ ” And Chloe’s voice was rising, getting to the point where the entire house would be able to hear, if they weren’t all still at the aforementioned Treble party. Beca just shrank into the pillows on Chloe’s bed, wrapping her arms around herself, the only sign of her emotions was the gentle shake in her shoulders. “I’ll be back, okay? Just… Give this a squeeze for me, okay?” Chloe reaches under her bed to find her old teddy bear, one her dad had won for her when she was just 10 years old. She couldn’t bring herself to leave it at home, even though she was a big girl now. “I’ll be back, Becs,” Chloe whispers, leaning forward to kiss Beca’s forehead, pressing the stuffed bear into her hands. Chloe turned, pulling on her jacket as she stormed over to the Treble house, not seeing the way Beca brought the bear to her chest, letting it muffle the sound of her cries.

“He-ey, Chlo-” Bumper starts, but Chloe just shoves him out of the way, searching for Jesse. She tears through the packed living room before making her way up the stairs, finding Jesse’s bedroom door half open as he lay there on the bed with some bottle blonde half naked on top of him.

“I’ll kill you!” Chloe shrieks, slamming the door open. The poor girl just squeals, grabbing her clothes as she sidesteps Chloe, and Jesse just glares.

“Dude, knock much?” he asks sarcastically, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Chloe lunges forward to punch him, and before she’s even halfway across the room, she can smell the vodka on his breath.

“I’ll kill you!” she shrieks again, lunging at him. He stands, easily holding her back. “You cheating, stinking, lying piece of  _ trash! _ Beca deserves better than you!”

“Hey,” he barks, low and loud. “This is not my fault! She cheated first!” Chloe halts, narrowing her eyes, still needing to hurt him.

“Beca wouldn’t do that,” Chloe defends immediately. “Beca is loyal.”

“Physically, maybe,” Jesse mutters. Chloe snaps, grabbing the nearest item (a Philosophy textbook) and throwing it at Jesse, grinning when it hits his stomach with a resounding  _ THUNK _ . “What? You think I don’t see how she looks at you?”

“We’re  _ friends _ , dickweed!” Chloe yelps. “You don’t just cheat on your girlfriend of three years because you’re mad! You don’t- ugh! You never deserved her!”

“Don’t you talk to me like that!” Jesse roars, and he rises to his full height, his anger flaring up in him like something Chloe had never seen. A flicker of fear ran through her, and she had never been  _ scared _ of Jesse before.

“Then don’t you  _ act _ like that! You don’t… You don’t cheat on someone you care about,” Chloe explains, her voice quieter, her hands lowered in a (painfully) submissive gesture, but there is still venom in her voice. She can’t control it. But when she thinks about Beca, so sad, curled up on the bed over what this  _ idiot _ did, Chloe can’t control herself.

“Get out of my room,” Jesse growls, but he deflates a little bit, like he’s losing the will to be angry.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ come near her, or me again, Jesse,” Chloe warns, turning on her heel and storming out.

“I loved her, you know,” he calls, once she’s at the bottom of the stairs. And it’s like some stupid moment in Jesse’s precious movies. The entire party quiets down, the music lowers as everyone watches Jesse, shirtless at the top of the stairs, shouting down to Chloe, so angry she’s crying, and shaking.

“Bull  _ fucking  _ shit,” Chloe spits. “You and I both know that if you loved her half as much as I do, you wouldn’t hurt her. Not like this.” It’s as the door slams that she hears him shout back, “at least I’m not a dyke for my best friend!” Chloe doesn’t even dignify that with a response.

 

“Beca,” Chloe whispers into the quiet room. “I’m back.” But Beca doesn’t answer. At first, Chloe wonders if she fell asleep, so still and quiet on the bed, curled around that stuffed bear. But when Chloe comes to her side, she sees her eyes are still open, staring at the wall, finally dried of their tears. “He’s a dick.”

“I thought…” Beca trails off, her voice scratchy and hoarse from crying. “I loved him,” she sighs. 

“Oh, Beca, I know,” Chloe sighs, trying to control her own whimper as she crawls onto the bed, pulling Beca onto her lap as Beca’s last wall crumbles, and she begins to sob. Chloe’s heart lurches, rocking Beca as the tears soak her face, too. “I know,” she whispers, as Beca is breaking her heart, crying, shaking, and falling apart over a boy who didn’t care enough.

 

“Why do they all have to stare?” Beca whines quietly, desperately wanting to sink into a shadow on the ground under the gaze of the Trebles across the quad. “It’s been, like, two weeks.” Chloe just hummed, squeezing Beca’s hand, slipping her other arm around the girl’s waist.

“Because they’re idiots,” is her only reply, grinning when it makes Beca smirk, the closest she’s come to being her old snarky, sarcastic self since Jesse cheated on her. Chloe chooses not to tell Beca what Jesse had said. What did it matter if it was true or not? Everyone at the party was too drunk to remember, and Chloe reasoned that it didn’t really matter. No harm, no foul.

“I can’t believe he told people it was mutual,” Beca sighs venomously, and Chloe burned with anger at this. She had, immediately, started correcting the rumors- no, it was not  _ mutual, _ thank you very much because Jesse is a cheating  _ asshole _ \- of course, but the rumors had still circulated to the point where Beca had heard them.

“Dykes,” one of the younger Trebles coughed as they passed.

“Aca- _ scuse _ me?” Beca spewed. If it weren’t for the situation, Chloe would’ve laughed at Beca’s use of the aca-puns.

“Don’t bother, Becs,” Chloe sighs, dragging her away. “Boys are idiots,” she adds, and Beca follows, but is clearly grinding her teeth as they walk away. Chloe just pulls her closer, planting a kiss on her earlobe.

 

“Chlo?” Beca whispers, hating how the door hinge creaks at night. Even now, over a month after the breakup, Beca still sneaks into Chloe’s bedroom, needing her warmth to fall asleep. Not that she would  _ ever _ tell anyone else.

“C’mere, babe,” Chloe groans, half asleep, but she still holds up the covers, allowing Beca to crawl under them like a child, snuggling into Chloe’s chest.

“Thank you,” Beca mumbles, the sentiment muffled in Chloe’s tank top.

“Love you, too,” Chloe mumbles, but Beca is already too far gone to hear it.  _ I love you _ , she repeats, in her head this time, the words far too weighted to be said in as trivial a moment as this.

 

_ I love you _ , Chloe thinks when she sees Beca with her headphones on, tongue out as she fiddles around with a new mix.

 

_ I love you _ , Chloe thinks when she sees Beca running into the house, trying to avoid the raindrops. 

 

_ I love you _ , Chloe thinks when she watches Beca glare at the Trebles throughout their entire performance on the green.

 

_ I love you _ , Chloe thinks when Beca snuggles her head into her neck as they watch the midseason finale of  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ .

“What?” Beca asks, shifting slightly to look up at Chloe.  _ Crap, _ Chloe thinks, realizing she had spoken aloud.

“Hmm?” she hums nervously.

“You said something,” Beca hints.

“Did I?”

“Dude!” Beca shouts, laughing.

“What?”

“I love you, too,” Beca sighs softly, snuggling back into Chloe.

“ _ What _ ?” Chloe squeaks.

“Hmm?” Beca teases.

“Don’t do this, Mitchell,” Chloe warns, pulling back to put her hands on Beca’s shoulders, getting a better look at her. “You love me?”

“Like, um,” Beca hesitates, not looking in Chloe’s eyes. And then, in one breath, it all rushes out: “In-a-more-than-friends-kinda-wanna-make-out-all-the-damn-time-way.”

“You old romantic, you,” Chloe laughs lightly, leaning in to kiss Beca. And, just as she promised, as soon as their lips touch, Beca is on top of her, quickly trying to turn this innocent kiss into a stage five make out. Chloe can’t help but thank Jesse, and that bottle of vodka, and that stupid party. She feels guilty that she’s thankful for something that broke Beca’s heart so completely, but if it got her here, she can’t exactly hate that it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember friends, always up for prompts, and expanding my repertoire of (non-)canon lesbian ships because who needs to do schoolwork, or anything?


End file.
